


Just You Watch

by redbluesilver



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Casual Sex, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Break Up, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluesilver/pseuds/redbluesilver
Summary: Steve is at the mercy of Bucky and Sharon, who are feeling just a bit wild.





	Just You Watch

It was a break-up gift apparently. That's how Sharon called it when she had smiled at him, just a little regretful but still confident, as she had told him about it. They had lasted for all of three months after which she had wanted to break-up and Steve agreed. They were good but not right for each other. 

It had still been a surprise when she had gotten together with Bucky of all people after it. It wasn't exactly a blow to his gut but Steve had been - well, a little stunned.  

He might have been a little bitter about it in the way he acted and Sharon had always been good at calling people out when she caught them. There had been a defensive argument between him and them which lead to the whole arrangement. 

"Fine," she had said and Bucky had shot her an amused look when she eyed him, "you want to know why we work? We'll show you. You want to see, don't you, Steve? See what it's like?"

Steve hadn't thought about it this way but he wasn't a wilting flower and he was game for it. For all that they could show him. 

It was better this way, Bucky had whispered in his ear as they chained his arms over his head and Sharon casually nudged his legs apart before going over to the bed. He was just supposed to watch after all. Bucky winked at Steve before he walked over to join Sharon near the bed. 

They had clearly angled themselves for his benefit but they both ignored him as they started. Bucky ran his hands slowly over Sharon's shoulders and over her arms as he nuzzled at her neck from behind. Steve watched as one of Bucky's hands, his metal one, caressed lightly over her hip constantly as he kissed his way above her neck. When Sharon turned around and ran her fingers through Bucky's hair before bringing him down into a kiss, Steve watched her guiding the kiss and him running one hand back up her body to cup her jaw. They were beautiful together but it was just that - beautiful. 

It wasn't till Sharon pulled back and Bucky began kissing his way down her body that it turnes dirty. His fingers were clever as they unbuttoned her shirt and Sharon's mouth parted a little as his tongue licked at her skin skillfully. She wore a plain bra but Bucky didn't pause a second before kissing it and stroking her belly as he dropped open mouthed kisses all over her chest. He didn't squeeze and tweak her nipples right away but this was clearly getting her hot as Steve watched her pant and tug at his hair. When Bucky's mouth attached itself to her right nipple, over her bra, Sharon moaned and Steve felt himself harden at both the visual and sounds. 

Bucky bit and twirled and sucked at her tits till she went pliant before stroking his hands down her sides as he pushed her to sit on the bed and went down on his knees. Steve was panting a little himself when he noticed that Sharon's eyes were open now and she was smirking at Steve as Bucky parted her legs. She ran a soothing hand over his head and Bucky kissed her knees, under them, licking every nook and cranny. He snaked his metal hand up her body and squeezed her right breast as he sucked gently at her inner thigh, making her arch her body into his touch. Sharon reached up and unclasped her bra, removing it to show how hardened her nipples were, before throwing the bra in Steve's direction. Bucky's fingers were now free to caress and tweak her breasts freely and he did it slowly, sensuously. 

Steve squirmed and felt his legs widen am inch when Bucky inhaled Sharon through her panties, rubbing his nose into it and letting her hump into his face. He began mouting over it and Steve heard Sharon encourage him, telling him to keep going at it. 

"That's it, that's right, James. Lick me. Ah - right there."

When the panties were removed and thrown off, Bucky went to town as he firmly ate Sharon out. He stroked her hips as his tongue delved into her folds, squeezed her thighs as he sucked along the edges, brought her closer by her ass as he found her clit and massaged it. Sharon threw her head back and kept on hand on Bucky's head, rolling her hips into his mouth, while the other squeezed at her own breasts. She opened her eyes and they were wide, pupils dilated as she stared at Steve, panting and keening, lips red and open. 

Steve could feel himself humping the air as he watched and she noticed before grinning sharp, bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking on them while holding Steve's gaze. 

When Bucky had her on the edge, his head came up and he turned so Steve could see the way her juices had coated his mouth and jaw. Bucky licked his lips and Steve couldn't hold back a groan at the picture they were putting up. 

"Aw, I feel a little bad for him," Sharon told Bucky, bringing him up and kissing her taste out of his mouth, "maybe he'd like to know how it feels just as much as how it looks?"

"You want that, Stevie?" Bucky asked as he held Steve's gaze and let Sharon kiss her way down his body, "Want to know how we feel? How it feels to be with us?" 

Steve tried to bite back a groan but it broke out of him when Sharon winked at him and kissed Bucky's cock through his pants. 

"Tell us, Rogers, we won't touch you without you asking for it," Bucky reminded and groaned as Sharon zipped him open, "This is your punishment for being an ass. So you need to tell us - ah - if you want to be punished more."

It was probably inevitable but Steve cracked when Sharon took Bucky into her mouth.

"Please," he said, voice hoarse and eyes glued to Sharon's mouth, "please - do it."

"The - fuck, baby - exact words, Steve," Bucky reminded as Sharon sucked on his cock. 

"Please show me," Steve's voice cracked and his arms bunched when Bucky let out a higher groan, "please punish me."

He had to wait as Sharon brought Bucky to the edge and teased him the way he liked before she leaned up to kiss Bucky on his panting mouth.

"Go on," she whispered against his lips and licked them, "show him."

When Bucky's mouth attached itself to his neck, Steve moaned and tilted it to the side to give him more access. But Sharon had other plans and he found her catching his head in her hands before capturing his mouth in a hard kiss. Bucky's tongue was talented and Sharon was dragging kiss after kiss before Steve's head was pulled back and they switched. He keened into Bucky's mouth when Sharon's lips drifted down to his pecs and teased his hard nubs but Bucky's hand held him in place and plundered his mouth. They swapped his mouth again and again, wrangling kiss after kiss till Steve automatically began expecting more and whined when they finally denied him. 

He wasn't left free for long though, when Sharon's mouth closed over his nipples and Bucky's hands began roaming over his body. Steve tried to throw his head back as he whined and whimpered but Bucky tugged his head down to make him watch instead. When Bucky's hand found his cock, he rubbed one metal finger over the slit and Steve shouted. 

Sharon shifted attention to his other nipple but brought up her hand to twist his now wet one. Bucky must have liked the way his body shuddered and twisted when his slit was touched because Steve couldn't get away from the metal finger that kept at it, maddeningly light but firm. 

When Bucky dropped to his knees and swallowed Steve's cock, Sharon swallowed his yell and snaked her hand behind Steve's body to squeeze his ass. Bucky's mouth was hot and his tongue was a work of wonder, reducing Steve to a mess of pants and begging but then Sharon maneuvered herself behind Steve and he felt her hand squeeze and pull his ass cheeks apart. His eyes had fallen shut but he felt her move away for a couple of minutes before getting back into position. When the first lubed finger touched his hole he knew why. 

His hips stuttered between rolling forward and pushing backwards as Bucky's head bobbed over his cock and Sharon's fingers penetrated his ass. 

"Such a good toy," she chuckled into his ear and he arched his back, begging silently for more. 

When Sharon began fucking him in earnest, Bucky moved away from his cock and began sucking his balls instead. And then Steve felt Bucky's fingers roam over his perineum. He had a moment of breath to take before Bucky found the right spot and Sharon found his prostate. 

He yelled and sobbed as they got a rhythm, hitting his protrate and massaging his perineum without pause. He fucked back and forth and was on the edge of coming when both of them let up. 

Steve keened and threw his head from side to side, wanting to come. 

They worked together, always in tune, and Steve was a mass of throbbing need by the time they had edged him for the tenth time. He was wrung out and pliant, just letting them use his body and begging to be let to come. 

When finally Sharon came back in view, she kissed his neck amd whispered into his ear.

"But we're broken up, sweetheart," she said and Steve's breath stuttered before Bucky grabbed her and Steve watched him fuck her against the wall. 

Neither of them touched him and he was almost lost to everything. 

When he begged to be touched, Bucky grinned against Sharon's neck and warned him teasingly.

"I should strangle you for being an ass, punk"

Steve hadn't thought about it this way but he welcomed it as he begged for that and Bucky's hand closed over his neck, not threatening but also not relenting. 

He came as both of them did, being choked on his desire and watching them kiss each other. 

He didn't behave bitterly with either of them after that and added the experience to his dreams. 


End file.
